


I Just Want This To Be Over

by trampledrose



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Gen, protective family man Jim Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampledrose/pseuds/trampledrose
Summary: An introspection of Jim Hopper after the gate was closed.





	I Just Want This To Be Over

The air outside the lab still had a rancid, dead smell to it despite the bone chilling cold snap Hawkins was currently suffering from. Hopper took the lighter he’d been nervously flicking on and off in his hand and finally brought it to his lips to light the cigarette dangling from his mouth. He didn’t want to be here but he knew if he wanted any sort of peace of mind for him, for El, for Joyce, for his family that he needed to see this through. God, what a weird thought that was. Family. He had somehow managed to create a little makeshift family held together with tape and glue with Joyce. Huh. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Doc Owens walking up behind him and patting him on the back. 

Hopper startled. “Sorry Chiefo, didn’t mean to put you on edge. You ready for this?” 

“‘S alright, Doc. Seems like everything keeps me on edge these days. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.” 

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Doc Owens and his team led the way back into the lab. The lab where bad men experimented on children. The lab where they tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with Will, with Joyce’s boy. The lab where Joyce and Hopper witnessed those dog things tear Bob apart. The lab where there was a portal to another dimension with a monster who wanted to destroy Hawkins, destroy all of man-kind waiting on the other side. Hopper flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot. If he had it his way he’d burn the whole hell hole to the fucking ground. 

Doc told him the process would probably take a few days but all Hopper wanted to see was that the gate was closed once and for all. He didn’t take an extended leave but he did take one day off, today. Mumbled and grumbled something along the lines of needing a personal day to Flo, undoubtably shocking and impressing her. Yes, he needed a day off. Jesus. The more he thought about it the more he needed a year off. He wanted nothing more than to pack up the Blazer with El, and if he was being honest with himself, and he was, with Joyce and her boys, too and ride off into the sunset. But, and there always was a but, El had just started to speak full sentences and had her first big night at the Snowball, Joyce was still grieving Bob and the boys, hell all of them were dealing with the trauma. Jesus. They couldn’t leave, not yet anyway. 

He watched as Doc’s team poured hundreds if not thousands of pounds of concrete and started the sealing process. Doc asked him if he wanted to take part. Did he? Jesus his kid closed the gate. He’d been through the tunnels, fought those demon dogs, watched a good man die. Hadn’t he done enough, been through enough? He shook his head in response. No, he’d let them do it. 

After it was done and he breathed a huge sigh of relief he hopped into the Blazer, picked up a couple of pizzas and headed over to the Byers. When he arrived he found El curled up on the couch, head in Joyce’s lap while Joyce ran her fingers through her soft, ever-growing curls. Will was sitting on the floor with Jonathan playing some video game he didn’t know the name of or understand but he smiled anyway, they deserved some mind-numbing entertainment. 

Joyce smiled at him then. A smile that reached her tired but bright eyes. He hadn’t seen one of those smiles in a very long time. “Hey Hop, have a good day at work? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, Joyce, everything’s fine. Just another day in Hawkins.” He smiled back at her and lifted the pizzas in the air. “Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg and has to eat the veggie pizza while your mom and I indulge in the meat lovers supreme!!!” All three kids popped up and raced to the kitchen, bubbling laughter and excitement buzzed through the house while Joyce sauntered over to Hopper to give him a hug in thanks. Hopper wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side just like had at the Snowball but this time he smiled, his heart felt lighter than it had in years. Yeah, Hopper thought, everything’s gonna be alright.


End file.
